


The End of All Things

by M_I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_I/pseuds/M_I
Summary: "Alright then. Let's be friends, Osamu!" Rintarou says it with a big grin that somehow makes Osamu feel warm.orTen year-old Osamu meets Rintarou for the first time.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day 1 of sunaosa week!  
> [past/future] and [ice pops/summer]
> 
> i was listening to panic! while writing this fic and that's how i got the title haha
> 
> (you can listen to the song while reading if u want!)

A small, ten year-old Miya Osamu sits alone on a swing in an abandoned park near his home, bruises on his arms and face. Wincing as he presses a finger to his wounded lip, he's surprised to see a popsicle waved in front of him.

The swing beside him squeaks loudly and Osamu looks at the boy giving him a small smile, similar bruises on his body. When he doesn't take the popsicle after a while, the boy nods and holds on to it as he continues swinging.

"I... wanted to thank you," the boy says softly, the smile growing on his face as his cheeks turn red. "I didn't know who you are, nor did you know me, but you still protected me from those bad guys."

The boy takes Osamu's hand, startling him, and gives him the popsicle. "My name's Suna. Suna Rintarou. You can call me Sunarin!"

Osamu puts the popsicle to his mouth, the cold numbing the pain on his lip. He lets out a pleased hum when he realizes it's his favourite flavour.

The squeaking beside him stopped. "You smiled." Osamu looks at Rintarou, surprised. He did? He never noticed. "Right! I forgot to ask, but what's your name?"

"Miya Osamu," he answers, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Alright then. Let's be friends, Osamu!" Rintarou says it with a big grin that somehow makes Osamu feel warm. Even the coolness of the popsicle wasn't enough against the warmth coming from him.

Osamu takes a bite from the popsicle, ignoring the headache that's starting to form due to brain freeze as he tries not to turn red when Rintarou grabs his hands in delight after saying, "Sure, Sunarin."

-

Six years later, 16 year-old Miya Osamu enters Inarizaki High and joins the volleyball club—

"Oi, Sunarin." Rintarou turns to look at him.  
"Wanna get some popsicles after practice?"

With a small smile, Rintarou replies, "Sure, Osamu."

—Six years later, Miya Osamu reunites with Suna Rintarou.


End file.
